Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which an electric motor drive circuit for driving doors of an air conditioning apparatus is simplified.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a servo motor controller controlling a servo motor so that the servo motor decelerates when a deviation between a target value and a present value is not larger than a deceleration-start reference value. Specifically, when the deviation is not larger than the deceleration-start reference value, a high-side metal-oxide semiconductor (abbreviated as MOS) or a low-side MOS of an electric motor is driven using pulse-width modulation (abbreviated as PWM) with a duty ratio set according to the deviation, so that the electric motor decelerates. Accordingly, stopping accuracy is improved and noise at the time of stopping is reduced.